Season 38 (2007)
Sesame Street Season 38 is expected to begin airing on August 13, 2007.James, Greg. What's the Word on the Street?, The Muppet Newsflash. June 5, 2007. The season will contain 26 episodes (episode 4135-4160). Season 38 Press Kit.http://www.sesameworkshop.org/aboutus/pressroom/presskits/season38/index.php Season Overview One of the main learning objectives promoted during the season will be literacy and vocabulary enhancement. Each episode in the season will begin with a "What's the Word on the Street?" segment that introduces and defines the day's "Word on the Street". These words will then be used and reinforced later on in the episode's "street" scenes.- Leslie Carrara stated in early 2007 that Abby Cadabby would return in season 38 and would appear in "almost every episode next season".Carrara, Leslie. "Spunkinsass the Mailing List" - January 10, 2007. Another budding character to be featured in the season is Murray Monster, a previously unnamed monster performed by Joey Mazzarino who will now be featured in several "What's the Word on the Street?" segments among other bits in season 38.Whitman, Trudy. Brooklyn Daily Eagle. June 6, 2007.. Additionally, Marco (Gina's recently adopted son) will be featured in the new season as well. James, Greg. Season 38 Update, The Muppet Newsflash. January 16, 2007. Season 38 will also welcome a new human character to the cast, Chris Robinson, the nephew of Gordon and Susan, who will be played by Christopher Lawrence Knowings.Season 38 Press Kit.http://www.sesameworkshop.org/aboutus/pressroom/presskits/season38/index.php. Chris moved to Sesame Street in episode 4136 and eventually gets a job working for Alan at Hooper's Store.Sunny Day, Everything's A-OK for Sesame Street as It Begins It's 38th Season. June 18th, 2007. New Elmo's World segments will include tackling the subjects of Mouths, Noses, Violins, Helping and the Beach. - Celebrities Anderson Cooper will make an appearance on the GNN (Grouch News Network) "Letter in the Newswith" segment with Oscar the Grouch, Dan Rathernot and Walter Cranky. "Anderson Cooper 360". show clip James Blunt will make an appearance in a musical segment with Telly. Blunt will sing a variation on his song "You're Beautiful" about triangles with the monster. James Blunt's Puppet Love. The Son.co.uk. November 30, 2006 The New York Jets - players Ben Graham, Laveranues Coles and Chad Pennington and Coach Eric Mangini - will make an appearance with Elmo in an Elmo's World segment. Crouse, Karen. Open Sesame for Jets. TheAge.com.au. December 20, 2006 Other celebrities said to appear include Tina Fey, Jon Stewart, Ellen DeGeneres, Chris Brown, Rachael Ray, Brian Williams and Sugarland. Fey, Tina. Late Night with Conan O'Brien. April 11, 2007.Pedicini, Sandra. Orlando Sentinel. June 5, 2007-"The Stars Are On Sesame Street". June 19, 2007. Parodies Parody sketches and segments are reported to include "A's Anatomy" (a parody of "Grey's Anatomy"), "Meal or No Meal" (a parody of "Deal or No Deal"), and "American I" (a parody of "American Idol")--. In a 2006 TV Guide interview, producer Carol-Lynn Parente expressed interest in taping more Law & Order: Special Letters Unit segments for Season 38, possibly featuring the voices of the original actors. However it is unknown if more segements will be produced or featured. Known Episodes *Episode 4135 - The Bookaneers *Episode 4136 - Chris Is Introduced *Episode 4137 - Word "Dog" Escapes Abby's Book *Episode 4138 - Lucy The Lazy Lizard *Episode 4139 - Abby Plays The Letter "P" Game *Episode 4140 - The Tutu Spell *Episode 4141 - Big Bird Breaks Elmo's Tricycle *Episode 4142 - Big Bird Helps Zero *Episode 4143 - Sleeping Grouchy *Episode 4144 - Triangle Lover Of The Day Alabama Public Television *Episode 4145 *Episode 4148 *Episode 4152 *Episode 4153 *Episode 4154 - The Amazing Alphabet Race *Episode 4157 *Episode 4158 Season 38 Press Kit.http://www.sesameworkshop.org/aboutus/pressroom/presskits/season38/index.php Cast Only known cast and characters listed. Characters Muppets :Abby Cadabby, Elmo, Grundgetta, Murray Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Telly Monster, The Count, Horatio Elephant, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Zoe, Slimey, Glo Worm, The Grand High Triangle Lover, Dan Rathernot, Walter Cranky Humans :Alan, Chris, Gordon, Maria Other :Dorothy Performers Muppeteers :Kevin Clash, Caroll Spinney, Leslie Carrara, Joey Mazzarino, Pam Arciero, Martin P. Robinson Actors :Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Sonia Manzano Guest Stars : James Blunt, Chris Brown, Anderson Cooper, Ellen DeGeneres, Tina Fey, The New York Jets (Ben Graham, Laveranues Coles, Chad Pennington, Eric Mangini), Rachael Ray, Jon Stewart, Sugarland (Kristian Bush, Jennifer Nettles), Brian Williams Sources 38